Vengeance
by NightLady FF
Summary: A new arrival at the Sunnydale Weekly Post turns Buffy Summers' quiet life upside down. It's instant hate between the girl and the blond pest named Spike Pratt. The man seems intent upon making her life a hell, but she is not the kind of girl to put up with it. Something she doesn't know is that Spike harbours an old grudge...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with this story I'm writing in my language (Italian), actually I'm at the 15th chapter and I can tell it's going to be a little dark, with Spike being quite 'evil' (even if it's an all- human fic).

Please feel free to let me know your thoughts and to correct any misspellings you may find!

And now I shall leave you to the reading... hoping you'll like it ^ ^

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She hated him!

Standing in the middle of her office, Buffy Summers was glaring at the newspaper draft Willow left on her desk before leaving. Her hazel eyes sparkled with rage as she hastily read the text that filled most of the front page, before focusing on the signature at the bottom. Once more that son of a bitch of Spike had tricked her, nicking the opening piece. Since his arrival at the Sunnydale Weekly Post, the man had done his best to step on her toes, but this time he wasn't going to get away with it! She told herself, crumbling the paper with her neat fingers.

It was to late to fix it: at ten P.M., the journal was already sent for print, but this wouldn't stop her from strangling the bleached asshole! But firstly she had to make clear of the matter with the head editor, who happened to be her fiancé as well. This was the third time in two months that Riley Finn banished her article to the bottom of the page, and Buffy was starting to feel offended, professionally and personally. She had no intention to use her position as his girlfriend, but she was the editors-in-chief and therefore had the right to have her say to the decisions. Also, she was the best journalist there and that was not something to be dismissed so easily. In the last two years, until Pratt's arrival, the opening piece had always been signed by her and Buffy A. Summer would see the building fall down before giving way to the despicable creature named Spike Pratt!  
Dropping the newspaper in the trashcan and wearing her best resolve face, she bolted out of the room, only stopping for a few seconds at the mirror to tidy her long blond hair. At the reception, she saw Clem dozing as usual.

"Has Finn already left?" She asked harshly. The man jumped awake with a guilty expression on the peaceful face. "Uhm! Yes, it's been an hour now."

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek, envisioning her boyfriend in their luxurious apartment, with no worry in the world. The thought angered her even more. Damn! She needed to let off all that steam but unfortunately had to wait till the next day, thanks to that stupid deal which banned all business discussion outside the office. The rule was: keep all working matters well separated from the personal ones. Easier said than done! She cursed mentally, thinking she had to go back home and pretend everything was fine. No, somehow she just had to get that thing off her chest!

She was on the point of asking Clem if Pratt had left as well, when her gaze fell on the other side of the big glass separating the hall from the parking lot. The old black de Soto of the much hated co-worker stood out in the almost empty area.

_The asshole is still here!_Buffy's green eyes sparkled dangerously, making poor Clem's heart race and the concierge sighed with relief when she silently turned around. Buffy went all the way back through the hallway leading to the offices. When she reached the colleague's door, few yards from hers, she didn't stop to knock and marched in the dark, smoky room not even the fluorescent lights from the outside could lighten.

As always, the honky-tonk smell made her wrinkle up her nose. Why the disgusting creature would persist in keeping the windows closed and covered, she would never understand! "Fuck you want, Summers?" a voice, throaty and a little breathless, captured her attention to the desk. Buffy squeezed her eyes to better see the manly silhouette sitting behind it and reached for the switch.

"Wouldn't do it if I were ya." warned Spike Pratt with the same voice.

Then he groaned.

Puzzled, Buffy frowned. She was going to turn on the light, uncaring of his words when she heard a thud followed by another moan, this time feminine, coming from under the desk.

"What...? OH, my God!" comprehension of what was going on in that room suddenly hit her and Buffy instinctively took a step back, bumping in the doorpost. Spike sneered before yelling in the direction of his feet: "Bloody hell, dont'ya dare stop! Fuck, I'm close!"

Then he went back to groaning soundly.

"Oh, my God" Buffy whispered again, in shock. She felt petrified, unable to move or even to blink.

"SUMMERS! Either you join us or you take your bloody ass oooo-OH yeah, baby! Yeah!" the man let out a guttural endless shout, then collapsed against the high back of the leather chair.  
"Fucking great!" he panted. "That's exactly what a man needs after a bloody day of work!"

Some seconds later, a head peeked out from under the desk and even in the dim-light of the room, Buffy was able to recognize Harmony, the blond receptionist of the Sunnydale Post.

"Always happy to be helpful, blondie bear," meowed the girl , then she made a show in wiping her lips and rolled to the door.

As she walked past Buffy, still motionless and with her mouth open, Harmony shot her a triumphant glare.

Buffy got a hold of herself and frowned, following the girl with her eyes. What did the bimbo felt triumphant for? Did she think she had won a competition? Did she believe her behaviour was something to be proud of? Stupid slut! Ah, but if she thought she could do what the hell she liked during the work hou-

"You still here, Summers?"

The girl blinked and suddenly realized that Harmony had left, the lamp on the desk had been turned on and Spike Pratt was right in front of her, with his platinum blonde hair, his sharp cheekbones and the cobalt blue eyes that were staring at her with weird intensity.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_You still here, Summers?"_

Spike barely disguised the hatred in his voice as he studied the girl.

He was intrigued.

He could well imagine why she had rushed in his office - obviously she had seen the newspaper draft coming out the next day and didn't like the changes made - but he did not understand what the bloody hell was she still doing there. He could have sworn that in front of the scene she was presented with, she would have run like hell being the little hypocrite he knew her to be.

Instead she stood motionless as a statue, looking at him with those big green eyes sparkling. And those full lips, soft... inviting...

Spike gritted his teeth, stopping the annoying course of his thoughts, and averted his gaze from her mouth. The fact that, despite everything, he was still susceptible to her beauty, sent him into a rage, causing him to lose the little self-control he had.

"What?! Cat got your tongue?" He asked again, and this time his voice revealed all his anger, all his hatred.

Buffy gasped, as if he had struck her physically, and he could feel her bewilderment.

_Watch it, mate! It is still too early to show your cards off!_

With an effort, he made his expression soften and gave her a friendly smile.

She blinked, even more confused, but after a few moments of silence, seemed to recover her nerve and confronted him with a resolved face. "I came to talk to you about your article. I want to know what you told Finn to get him to publish it instead of mine! "

_Bloody fucking bitch. _

She didn't think, not for one bloody minute, that his work could be better than hers! Well, of course not, a miserable good for nothing such as he was, was bound to have plotted to see his work be preferred to that of the insuperable Buffy Summers!

Okay, it was true, he really had plotted ... but, bloody hell, that she could not know for sure! It didn't stop her to look down on him, though.

_Bitch. Bloody fucking bitch._

_'You are beneath me.' _

The words came back from the past to taunt him and Spike had to swallow the bile that had risen in his mouth. Faking a smile, he disguised his desire to grab her by the throat and squeeze, squeeze, squeeze...

"Oh, so that's all. You just come to pump me for information_?"_

"What else would I want to pump you for?" She said and at once blushed violently to the unintended double meaning of that phrase.

_Unintended?_

Spike jumped at the opportunity he was presented with and smirked, deliberately arching the tongue against the upper teeth in a lewd gesture. "Thank you, pet, but I'm okay for the night. Though, if tomorrow the offer still stands... "

He just wanted to provoke her and have some fun at her expense, which he had done often and with great success in those two months at the SWP, but to his surprise the result he got was far more satisfying.

Buffy let out a strangled sound and took a step back, hitting her shoulder against the wall. "W-what? Where... where did you ever get this idea? Y-you ... you're revolting. You disgust me and the thought of ... God, that's gross ... "

While listening to her scrambling her contempt, first thought going through his head was 'lady doth protest too much'. _Um ... could it be that ...?_

Ignoring her stuttering invectives, he studied her carefully, head bowed and eyes narrowed. Buffy's cheeks were flushed, her green eyes wandering restlessly to avoid his, her breasts heaving... and what about those two sharp edges pressing against the fabric of her blouse?

_Well I never...!_

She had to notice the direction of his gaze, because she rushed to shield herself with her arms. Her facial expression was eloquent, revealing her shame and guilt.

Spike's face split in a smug grin, as he made the heady discovering that Buffy Summers was wetting her pants because of him.

_What a bloody revelation! _

He stood unmoving for some moments to absorb the news. Only for a few moments, though: he didn't need too much thought to understand that, if he got it right, this would be an added weapon in his personal war against her. A quite powerful one, also.

Not that he didn't have enough weapons: he already had what he needed to destroy Riley Finn and maybe sink the entire joint, but truth was he didn't give a damn to bust Buffy's relationship with the tosser or rip apart everything she ever devised in her life.

No, it wasn't enough to destroy her career, her world.

The one thing he craved above everything else was to destroy _her_.

Buffy was confused.

She had burst in his office full of righteous rage and with every intention to grab him by the neck - figuratively speaking, of course. Yet she found herself trembling like a teenager with no experience.

When did it happen? When did the evil fiend stop being a simple pain in the ass to become the object of her desire? She wanted to deny it with everything she had, but the moistness between her thighs was a blatant evidence.

Suddenly, she remembered all the times she got goose bumps because of his nearness, and how she used to tense in his presence. Until that moment, she had thought it was to be ascribed to the distaste she felt for him, but now…

God, it was horrible. _Wrong_! Not only because she was engaged... but because of who he was.

Spike Pratt! A conceived asshole, a dickhead trying to get in the pants of every each girl he came across, a sadistic who, since the first day, had done his best to hinder her at work and harass her with his meanness.

Furthermost, he seemed to hate her with all his might. Just as had happened a few moments before, she had often surprised in his eyes a look so malevolent it took away her breath. Yes, he hated her... but why?

She had so many reasons to despise him, but why should he hold a grudge against her? She couldn't understand, she only knew that it had been clear from the first moment that he was dangerous.

Now, she knew why.

Still, her mind refused to accept the truth and kept repeating it was not possible, that she could not be attracted by him. She blamed the stress, too much work or... the sexual frustration.

Yes, that had to be the reason! She couldn't deny that lately, things with Riley had been awkward, the sex poor and disappointing... and what she had witnessed just now surely was of no help. She should have been disgusted, though...

Why wasn't she disgusted?

Why couldn't she stop imagining herself kneeling at his feet in the place of Harmony? God, what was happening to her? How could she say that thing?

'_What else would I want to pump you for_?'

She must have gone mad! Might as well have told him she itched to-

_Enough, stop it! Say what you have to say and leave. _

Buffy felt her cheek – her whole body – flaming and was aware she was blabbing nonsense in her desperate attempt to hide her inner turmoil.

Then she made the mistake of lifting her gaze and she saw it: Spike's eyes were fixed on her breasts and his lips were curved in the typical smile of one who knows.

To cover the evidence of her excitement was instinctive. And useless. It was as if the flame burning in her center was a beacon pointing the way. To whom and towards what, it was not difficult to understand.

TBC


End file.
